


Little Bundles of Joy

by MySweetPea



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Sweet Pea in a relationship, Sweet Pea x Reader - Freeform, Sweet Pea x South Sider, Sweet Pea/Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 21:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12944715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySweetPea/pseuds/MySweetPea
Summary: Request from a reader who wanted a fluffy piece focusing on a major height difference between Sweet Pea (Jordan Connor is 6'5") and the reader.





	Little Bundles of Joy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very sorry if you do not happen to be a small/short woman. I know that this could throw you out of the story if it doesn't apply to you, but it was a specific request. I will generally refrain from describing the physical appearance of the reader if I can help it.

I woke up in the middle of the night with a start. I squinted into the blackness, wondering what has disturbed me. I could hear Sweet Pea snoring behind me while his arms encased my body. I held my breath and listened carefully to the nighttime noises. Were those sounds out of the ordinary? Maybe it was just the creak of the trailer settling in the wind.

I turned in Sweet Pea’s arms. He gripped me tightly and let out a quiet whimper. I smiled gently at his sleep-softened face. When he was sleeping peacefully, his permanent scowl was long gone.

I reached up and traced the lines of his eyebrows and his lips. Sweets nuzzled into my hand as he pulled me tighter against his chest. I snuggled up under his chin. I was more than a foot shorter than my boyfriend, so snuggling against his warmth always made me feel so safe. He loved the fact that he could hold me so easily. Almost every single day, he would comment that we were the perfect fit for each other. And I had to say, wrapped in Sweet Pea’s arms, it felt like nothing could touch me.

Just as I was about to drift off to sleep, I heard a strange scratching sound by the door to the trailer. I managed to untangle myself from Sweet Pea’s long limbs, make my way on tiptoe to the door. I slid a knife off of the kitchen counter, holding it ready in my hand.

The scratching continued, even louder this time. I hesitated momentarily. Should I wake up Sweet Pea?

As I debated what to do, I heard Sweet Pea slide out of bed.

“Baby girl? Why did you leave me?” he asked, smiling sleepily at me.

I shot my index finger to my lips, unceremoniously shushing him. I then pointed to the front door with my knife.

Sweet Pea understood and instantly swept me behind him. He pulled out his own knife, seemingly from his pyjamas.

The scratching resumed, louder than before.

In one movement, Sweet Pea whipped open the trailer door and advanced. I hurried after, knife ready.

Sweet Pea abruptly stopped in his tracks. Turning to me, he started laughing quietly.

“Look at the culprit,” he said with a smirk, pointing to our front step.

I peered under his armpit, spotting the small puppy immediately. It was attempting to dig through the wooden stairs to get underneath the trailer.

“Oh, Sweets! Look how cute it is,” I cooed, moving past him to get to the frightened puppy.

After some coaxing, I was able to scoop it into my arms. It was filthy and shivering. Sweet Pea leaned over top of my head to check for a collar.

“Looks like he either lost his collar or he’s a stray.”

I flipped the puppy over. “How did you know it was a he so quickly?”

Sweets smirked. “I’m a dude. We know these things.”

I rolled my eyes at his arrogance. I brought the dirty puppy into the trailer, heading for the bathroom.

“Can you grab some of the older towels, babe?” I asked, standing on tiptoe to plop a quick kiss on his cheek.

We set to work cleaning and warming the poor little guy. He had long ears and a short snout. After an exciting and not fully successful attempt at bathing him in the shower, we could see that his fur was brown and caramel.

“We should see if the vet can, like, check for a microchip or whatever,” Sweets chimed in once all three of us were dry.

I nodded, already dreading the idea of giving him up. I curled on the sofa chair with the puppy, snuggling him close and cooing at his adorable face.

I heard Sweet Pea sigh. I looked at him with raised eyebrows.

“You look so cute with that little man, but can we honestly afford another mouth to feed? And you know we’re going to have to house train him, right?”

I looked up at Sweets imploringly through my lashes. I held the puppy up and sent him double puppy dog looks.

He broke easily.

With a smile, he rushed over and scooped both me and the puppy into his huge arms. 

“You’re so cute. I want to just stick you in my pocket,” he teased, kissing the top of my head. 

Giggling, I rolled my eyes at him. “Don’t mock my vertically challenged state or I’ll tell everyone that you’re actually a huge softy, utterly destroying your bad-boy rep.”

“Oooh I see we’re dealing with the real deal now,” he said mockingly, quickly setting me down on my feet.

I smiled up at Sweet Pea, reaching out to caress his cheek. I really loved him and his insane heart. I didn’t want to change him, and I knew better than most that he wasn’t the violent monster everyone made him out to be. His temper was always there, but it was easy enough to satisfy his moral standards.

“Well, what are we going to name him then? We can’t just call him the dog until we check for a microchip.”

I thought about it for a moment. “Why don’t you name him, babe?”

I figured that naming him would make it more likely that Sweet Pea would want to keep him. Based on the expression on his face, I think I was right.

“What about Dragon?” Sweet Pea asked excitedly.

I laughed, looking down at the small bundle of fur. “Sure. He could be a Dragon. As long as it isn’t Hot Dog IV, I don’t care all too much.”

Sweet Pea was beaming down at Dragon as I clutched him to my chest.

“Do you want to hold him?” I asked softly.

His eyes widened and he cautiously reached for the small, wriggling puppy. He held him in his huge hands, looking him over.

“Hug him in close, Sweets. Make him feel safe.”

I reached up and pushed Dragon closer to his chest. Sweets draped him on one long arm and fondled his ears with his other hand. He smiled up at me.

“I’m doing it!”

I nodded, trying not to tear up at the adorable sight. Whenever Sweets stood beside something small, the startling difference in size was even more noticeable. When I was nearby, people always commented on our stark height difference.

I curled into Sweet Pea’s side, wrapping my arms around him as much as I could. He pulled me close to him and Dragon, looking down at me with affection.

“Now I have two little bundles of joy to love,” he said with satisfaction.


End file.
